


Homestuck Drabbles

by Atherys



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atherys/pseuds/Atherys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figured I'd collect my Homestuck drabbles all in one place because it was getting kinda annoying not knowing where to put them. Will keep adding onto the tags and everything as I go. </p>
<p>Chapter 1: Kanaya/Rose, pale longing, non-explicit kink meme fill. <i>She is so broken, and all you want is to fix her.</i></p>
<p>Chapter 2: Alpha Dave/Alpha Rose, based on a tumblr headcanon. <i>Every time they are surrounded by witnesses, and every time she turns him down. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _I know 'lust' has a very sexual connotation, but I was wondering the other day how that emotional/physical sense of longing and desire might be expressed for conciliatory relationships._
> 
>  
> 
> _So show us what pale lust feels like, anons! I love just about every pale pairing out there (favorite is gamkar) so no matter who you choose you can't go wrong._

  
You watch her from a distance a long time before you dare approach her. You notice things. A lot of things.  
You notice how she averts her eyes ( not much, not long, but long enough for a trained eye to catch it) every time her friends ask her about her mother. You notice how she never really eats the things she puts on her plate, she just pokes them around, rearranges them and organize them into neat columns, little circles, squares, swirls… If it weren’t food it might’ve been beautiful, but it is food, and the conclusion is unavoidable; She doesn’t eat.   
  
She smiles often, and at first you thought that meant she was happy, but then you learned to actually see instead of just looking. You learned to search for the little signs that gave her away every time. The colour of her eyes. How the skin around them moves(or rather, how it doesn’t), how she ducks her head down, just a little, and how she never really meets her friends’ gazes.

  
Most of the time her reactions to things are flawless. Exactly what you would expect of a girl in her age and background – but they’re always a bit off. They’re too perfect, and the more you see of it, the more convinced you get – it’s all an act.

  
She behaves and looks and holds herself like the perfect daughter, the perfect girl, that one person with a perfect life, but she can’t fool you anymore.   
When people insult her she smiles and sends back a sharp retort. Her friends laugh. You think you’re the only one who notices how hard she grips her pencil, her notebook, her knife, whatever she is holding at the moment, and you are one hundred percent certain you are the only one who notices how she seems to be calculating how to use it as a weapon.

  
She is balancing by the edge, and you believe she is dangerously close to slipping off it.

  
You want to anchor her.

  
You want to be the one to poke and prod and meddle and not cease bothering her until she tells you what’s wrong. You want to ask her about her mother and you want to listen, you want to understand, you want to be the one to hold her when she cries(and to have her feel safe enough with you to dare to do so) and comfort her but not with empty words because you know that she doesn’t need them. You want to wrap her up in a blanket and keep her safe from the world and make her smile a real smile forever and ever and you want to be with her and make her happy and you want hugs and cuddles and talks until the both of you are too tired to keep your eyes open.

  
She is so broken, and all you want is to fix her.

  
You want her to fall apart in your arms, so that you will be able to piece her back together. You want her to let go, and you want her to stop thinking she has to be alone with everything.

  
You want to be the one to hold her back when she finally snaps, or, ideally, be the one to make sure she never has to. You want it so badly it hurts to think about, but you can’t stop, because once you started seeing her, you can’t not want it.

  
It’s such a simple wish, quenched for such petty reasons. Your feelings will never be reciprocated.

  
Humans don’t feel moirallegiance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon from Johnlaughingalonewithgushers at tumblr: _  
> in my headcanon, alpha!Dave has asked Rose to marry him every time he visits her, as an ironic running joke between the two of them. she politely declines every time. just before they went to meet their deaths at the hands of the Batterwitch, he asked her one last time - just to keep with tradition, and to hide how freaked out he was feeling. that time, she said yes._  
>  (if you'd like to see the actual drabble on tumblr, here you go; http://atherys.tumblr.com/post/22202657681/in-my-headcanon-alpha-dave-has-asked-rose-to-marry-him )
> 
> CANONICAL CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS DRABBLE.

The first time he asks he does it in public, with flowers and a ring and squeals from the audience, just like you’d have imagined a Hollywood star’s proposal. The sun is just about to set, the scene bathing in romantic light and everyone is watching her intently, just waiting for her to say ye-

“No,” she answers, her smile invisible to everyone but him.

“You wound me, Rose,” he says, his face as blank as ever. “You really do.”

With that, they link their arms together and keeps walking, leaving behind a very confused crowd and quite a few enraged reporters.

—-

The second time he asks he does it by putting the ring in her champagne glass on New Year’s Eve. She notices it, of course, but ignores it in favor of waiting until the clock strikes twelve and almost choking on it.

The headlines that follow are all very amusing.

—-

His proposals become more and more outrageous – there is a flashmob, a message in the credits of his latest movie, a thousand letters delivered directly to her by a thousand different people, all on the same evening, a choir backing him up while he raps about their undying love…

Every time they are surrounded by witnesses, and every time she turns him down. After a while it almost becomes a game – she tries to guess where and when he’ll strike next, and he will do his best to catch her off guard.

No one else seems to have the slightest clue of what they’re doing.

—-

Betty Crocker’s grip on their world tightens, and they decide they’ve had enough of hiding in the shadows. It’s time to make a stand for real.

The decision really isn’t that hard to make. They’ve both realized that neither Dirk nor Roxy will arrive while they still live and even if that was the case – this is not a world they would ever want for their children.

They both know they don’t stand much of a chance, but maybe if they go, others will follow, and the way things look now… They never were the kind of people to just stand back and let things happen. So they fight.

—-

They face her side by side, standing tall and united. The pawns are dead. It’s time to face the queen.

“Hey, Rose,” he says, his eyes meeting hers for what might well be the last time.

“Yes, Dave?” she says.

There are no fireworks, no background music, no falling stars, not even any flowers – all he does is pull the ring out of his pocket and hold it out towards her.

“Rose Lalonde,” he says, just like a hundred times before, and the only thing that makes this time special is that this time, there is no audience to do it for. “Will you marry me?”

She smiles, for once not needing to hide it, and gives him her answer.

“Yes.”


End file.
